En attendant
by AnnaOz
Summary: Severus Rogue attend que l'Ordre décide de son sort. Tonks est chargée de le surveiller, mais a bien envie de le tourmenter... SevTonks écrit pour l'anniv' de Dame Zazaone.


**Disclaimer:** Oui, c'est ça c'est ça, Harry est à moi et il dort dans le placard sous l'escalier... Non mais vraiment, quelle drôle d'idée !

**Note:** Pour continuer dans les pairings que je n'écris jamais (et que je n'écrirai sans doute pas régulièrement) ceci, c'est un Rogue/Tonks, mais un poil particulier...

Je l'ai écrit pour l'anniversaire de Zazaone, qui compose les détournements de fables les plus hilarantes qui soient et qu'elles sont même en lecture libre sur ffnet, épatant non ? 

Dame Zaza aime Severus, moi aussi.

Dame Zaza aime lui faire du bien et du mal, moi euh, ça dépend... J'ai du mal à l'imaginer brossant ses beaux cheveux gras pour plaire à une donzelle, donc en général, c'est juste l'agent double à la fidélité équivoque qu'on connaît tous.

Ici, il n'est pas vraiment hors de son perso, mais Tonks l'est pour deux ;)

Dame Zazaone a écrit une suite, intitulée "Au Square Grimmaurd, en attendant", bien plus friponne que ce petit bout de pas grand chose, si ça vous dit de tenter l'expérience du NC-17avec un joli sens, je vous conseille vraiment de passer par son profilJ (puisque ffnet n'autorise pas les liens dans ses chapitres).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Minerva, expliquez-moi encore une fois pourquoi je dois babysitter la mijaurée ? » 

« Severus ! Comment osez-vous ? »

« Laissez, M'dame… il essaie de jouer au grand méchant loup au sale caractère, mais j'ai plutôt la main avec ces bestioles-là. »

« Très bien, Tonks, si vous pensez être en mesure de supporter l'animal pendant que nous terminons la réunion de l'Ordre… »

« Pas de problèmes ! N'oubliez pas l'Imperturbable et embrassez Remus pour moi. »

Minerva Mc Gonagall gloussa et referma la porte derrière elle, laissant ses interlocuteurs seuls face à face dans le petit salon de l'ancienne demeure des Blacks.

Une jeune femme à l'allure adolescente et athlétique et aux courts cheveux fuschia trébucha deux fois sur le manteau de la cheminée avant d'enfin réussir à s'installer plus ou moins confortablement dans le vieux fauteuil bergère au velours cramoisi.

L'homme sombre ne bougea pas.

Et pour cause, puisque ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient retenus aux accoudoirs et aux pieds d'un siège un peu haut par des liens verts luminescents et étroitement serrés.

« A nous deux, maintenant, vilain corbeau… » murmura la jeune femme, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

L'homme secoua la tête, laissant une longue mèche de cheveux noirs et gras lui chatouiller la joue.

« Cela vous amuserait-il, petite idiote, si je me mettais à croasser ? Mais, étourdie comme vous êtes, vous regarderiez certainement par la fenêtre pour voir d'où vient le bruit. » dit-il avec un rictus ironique.

« Tu tu tu, on se tait le corbeau… Je tiens la baguette, ne l'oublie pas, et tu as une grosse heure à tuer avec moi. » lança la fille, faisant rouler le bois dur de sa baguette entre son pouce et son index.

L'homme fixa la baguette et le bois sauta entre les mains de la fille, souffrant de tremblements incontrôlés malgré la pression qu'elle donnait à sa main.

Puis les tressautements s'interrompirent et il se mit à rire.

« Toujours été médiocre, Tonks, vous l'êtes encore, d'ailleurs. »

La jeune femme agrippa sa baguette à deux mains et envoya un éclair presque aussi rose que ses cheveux dans la direction de son prisonnier, lui brûlant une mèche de cheveux au passage.

Puis éclata de rire à son tour.

« Arf, tu devrais voir ta tête ! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de faire ce genre de choses, mon corbeau… »

« Pas de _mon_ avec moi, la bêcheuse, je ne suis pas encore à compter dans vos animaux de compagnie ! » articula l'homme en se raclant la gorge avec un dégoût évident.

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupée à rire et à rire encore, divisant ses fous rires entre des coups d'œil à l'homme sévèrement impassible et de petits hoquets grotesques qui faisaient grandir et raccourcir son nez et ses oreilles.

Puis tout à coup, elle stoppa net, essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et s'extirpa de son fauteuil pour aller jusqu'à la porte par où avait disparu Mc Gonagall.

Arrivée face à l'encadrement de chêne, elle jeta de toutes ses forces un livre empoigné par hasard dans la bibliothèque du petit salon.

Le livre rebondit sur un écran de lumière bleuâtre et alla s'écraser dans un coin de la pièce.

Alors, la jeune femme fit volte-face, marchant droit jusqu'au siège où l'homme ne se tortillait pas, ne grondait pas, respirait à peine, ses yeux noirs et brillants, comme deux scarabées immobiles fixés sur la créature trop rose qui s'avançait vers lui.

Et qui posait ses deux mains bien à plat sur ses cuisses recouvertes de sa robe noire, de crasse, plus de son originelle couleur.

« Tu. Devrais. Voir. Ta. Tête. » articula-t-elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Elle commença par le nez d'abord, l'allongeant et l'épaississant, puis le courbant jusqu'à le rendre aussi crochu et épaté que celui qui frémissait à deux doigts d'elle.

Les yeux ensuite, noirs et insondables, et la bouche, fine et pincée, découvrant une rangée de dents inégales et jaunâtres.

Les oreilles, les cheveux et joues et les pommettes et enfin, l'ensemble du visage, réplique exacte au trait près de celui de l'homme qui s'était enfoncé plus bas dans son siège.

Mais la tête était grotesque sur le corps svelte, aux courbes gentiment dessinées, de la jeune femme, alors elle inspira profondément, ferma les yeux et se mit à grandir et à s'épaissir, à devenir concave là où un peu auparavant elle ne l'était pas.

Sa tenue ajustée dérangeait un peu le _déploiement_ de sa nouvelle personne alors elle la transforma d'un coup de baguette en une robe semblable à celle qu'il portait, à la seule différence qu'elle était propre.

Puis, apparemment satisfaite du résultat et de la mine interdite de son captif, elle fit une pirouette sur elle-même, faisant flotter le tissu noir de sa robe autour de ses jambes maigres.

Pirouette qui s'acheva en un faux pas, la faisant chanceler un instant sur les pieds qui n'étaient pas les siens.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêvais de faire, ça, _mon_ corbeau… » chuchota-t-elle après avoir retrouvé son équilibre.

« Si tu pouvais seulement savoir le nombre de fois où j'ai fait rire mon dortoir en reprenant tes traits, en imitant tes gestes, en travestissant ta voix… »

L'homme restait muet, par choix ou par confusion, une veine palpitante sur sa tempe comme unique preuve de son trouble.

« Derrière la porte, ils sont en train de discuter de ce qu'ils vont faire de toi, peut-être que Fol-Œil te conduira lui-même à Azkaban, peut-être que Malfoy sera content de partager sa cellule avec toi, je n'en sais rien du tout. Ils ont décidé que je devais prendre soin de toi et c'est très exactement ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. »

Et devenue enfin maîtresse des deux cannes gringalettes de celui qu'elle incarnait, elle regagna son fauteuil défoncé pour s'y asseoir sans maladresse et rabattre sur les côtés les pans de la robe noire.

Les yeux noirs et brillants, scarabées agités, cillèrent quelques fois avant de se suspendre à hauteur de leurs doubles, tandis que la jeune femme, image en mouvement de lui-même, glissait ses doigts languides sous le drap rêche, en haletant de sa voix à elle : « Si tu savais, Severus, si seulement tu savais… »


End file.
